Be In My Tomorrow
by fnineteenth
Summary: Chanyeol adalah sugar daddy Baekhyun. Tetapi dibandingkan dengan kebutuhan seksual, Chanyeol memdapat kepuasan hanya dengan melihat yang lebih muda bahagia. [chanbaek] [oneshoot] [ina trans]


**B** **e In My Tomorrow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama, ini bukan ff bikinan Fy sendiri. Fy cuma nerjemahin ke dalam bahasa Indonesia aja, karena jujur Fy jatuh cinta banget sama fanfic nya dan pengen berbagi sama kalian semua. Makasih banget buat Ree, selaku pemilik fanfic asli yang udah ngasih ijin ke Fy buat terjemahin ff nya. Fanfic asli bisa kalian baca di akun twitternya Ree, hyunchanee_exo. Ini yang punya twitter dan suka baca-baca tweetfict Chanbaek gitu, wajib deh ngefollow Ree, banyak banget tweetfic Chanbaek yang fluffy uwuwuwuw wkwk. Terakhir, selamat membacaaa semuanyaa.

First of all, this is not my own fanfic. I just do translation because i love this fanfic so so much and i want to share it to all of you. Thank you so much to you Ree, the owner of this fict, that kindly let me to do translation. And you guys can read the original fanfic on Ree's twitter acc, hyunchanee_exo. There're much of Chanbaek's sweet tweetfic and i'm pretty sure you'll love it. So, go follow her on twitter eheheh. Last but not least, i hope you'll enjoy the story. Happy reading.

.

.

.

 **Be In My Tomorrow**  
.

.

.

Chanyeol, entah bagaimana menjadi _sugar daddy_ bagi seorang Byun Bakhyun. Tetapi dibandingkan dengan kebutuhan seksual, Chanyeol mendapat kepuasan hanya dengan melihat yang lebih muda bahagia.  
.

.

.

"Bila seperti ini, tidakkah itu artinya kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Jongdae terkekeh pada Chanyeol saat lelaki itu baru saja tiba di kantornya selepas mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Baekhyun takut pada yang namanya cinta," Chanyeol bergumam selagi langkahnya ia bawa menuju sofa lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana. "Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang membuat hidup terasa berarti bagiku, kau tahu"

Seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menikmati hidup ditemani oleh orang lain, mengingat statusnya sebagai pewaris dari keluarga kaya raya yang membatasi dirinya dalam bergaul. Bahkan orangtua nya sekalipun kurang memberinya perhatian karena keduanya selalu sibuk dan berada jauh darinya. Tumbuh dan dibesarkan di dalam rumah yang sunyi nan dingin, Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai.

Bahkan saat dimana ia akhirnya mengambil alih bisnis keluarga yang membuat ia hidup lebih bebas, Chanyeol tetap saja tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan orang lain karena ia tahu, mereka hanya mendekatinya karena uang dan hartanya saja. Tanpa benar-benar ingin bersamanya dan ada untuknya saat ia membutuhkan.  
.

.

.

Tetapi Baekhyun berbeda.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun di salah satu malamnya dimana ia berjalan sendirian setelah melalui hari yang melelahkan. Chanyeol ingat, saat ia sedang beristirahat di salah satu bangku setelah cukup lelah berjalan. Satu cup ice cream tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, dan saat mendongak, Chanyeol mendapati satu senyum cerah nan hangat menyapa dirinya.

"Hai" sapa lelaki itu dengan suaranya yang ringan. "Kau kelihatan sangat lelah, nah, ambil ini".

Meski sedikit terkejut, Chanyeol tetap mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih ice cream dari tangan si lelaki asing sambil bibirnya menggumam "terima kasih" pelan.

Lelaki itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, dengan mata sipit bak bulan sabit yang menatapnya penuh rasa keingin tahuan.

"Kau bisa memakannya, aku tidak meracunimu" ia tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol tahu betul bahwa menerima sesuatu dari orang asing adalah hal yang ceroboh, tetapi ada sesuatu pada diri lelaki itu yang membuat Chanyeol mempercayainya.

"Ini enak," Chanyeol tersenyum lemah.

"Strawberry memang tidak pernah mengecewakan," ujar si asing.

Hening melingkupi keduanya kemudian sebelum lelaki asing yang mungil itu akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Jadi.. Masalah perkuliahan hm? Ingin bercerita, mungkin?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri. Lelaki asing itu mengira dirinya adalah seorang mahasiswa, dan itu menarik.

"Yeah," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hanya... hanya sedikit stress."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," lelaki itu tertawa. "Aku mahasiswa fakultas ilmu pendidikan. Aku menyukai itu tapi kau tahu... belajar itu menyebalkan."

"Belajar memang menyebalkan, membuat hilang semangat," Chanyeol terkekeh, mengingat kembali masa-masa saat ia masih kuliah dulu.

"Benar kan, tapi kau tahu? Pelajar seperti kita hanya bisa terus berjuang," lelaki itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kita sudah sejauh ini, kenapa berhenti?"

"Kau menarik sekali," puji Chanyeol yang membuat si lelaki asing tersentak dalam keterkejutan untuk kemudian tersenyum malu-malu.

"Uh.." ia berdehem. "Yeah, begitulah.. uuhm, aku Baekhyun, omong-omong. Byun Baekhyun. Aku mahasiswa di salah satu kampus di sekitar sini. Kau?"

"Chanyeol," ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Aku berkuliah namun kampusku sedikit lebih jauh dari sini."

Dan dari sanalah pertemanan itu terjalin sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan Chanyeol yang tetap berpura-pura menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Terkadang keduanya akan bertemu di sekitar kota, makan bersama di restoran atau sekedar bersantai di sebuah cafee. Terkadang, Chanyeol bahkan ikut belajar bersama Baekhyun, mengajarinya hal-hal yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengingat Chanyeol sendiri yang sudah pernah mempelajarinya lebih dahulu.

"Kau pintar sekali, Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, merona akan bagaimana cara Baekhyun menatapnya seolah-olah ia begitu menakjubkan untuk dilihat. Lalu Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan ia sendiri ke kantornya untuk kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

Hal itu terus berlangsung tahun demi tahunnya, bahkan hingga saat Baekhyun mencapai tahun terakhirnya di universitas. Namun di satu titik, Baekhyun berhenti menghubungi Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu khawatir. Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang terus menghubungi Baekhyun selama berminggu-minggu kemudian meski tetap tak ada balasan berarti dari Baekhyun. Hingga suatu hari Chanyeol akhirnya mendapat apa yang selalu ia tunggu.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, khawatir saat bisa didengarnya Baekhyun terisak di ujung sana.

"Ibuku," jawabnya terbata. "Ibu.. ya Tuhan, Chanyeol. Dia sudah tidak ada... Ibuku..."

Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggalkan kantornya dan berlari menuju tempat parkir secepat seperti yang saat ini tengah dilakukannya. Masih dalam setelan jas kerjanya, Chanyeol mengemudi menuju rumah sakit dan langsung bergegas mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol saat akhirnya ia menemukan Baekhyun di depan salah satu pintu kamar rawat yang terbuka, berlutut di lantai sambil terisak-isak histeris dengan ponselnya berada di dada. Chanyeol secepat kilat berlari ke arahnya, berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dan melihat ke dalam ruangan, dimana dapat dilihatnya orang-orang yang juga sedang menangis.

Chanyeol merasa seolah hatinya jatuh ke dasar kala melihat ibu Baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjang, dingin tak bernyawa lagi. Air matanya mulai menggenang pula melihat Baehyun yang menangisi dirinya sendiri. Berlutut, Chanyeol perlahan menuntun Baekhyun berdiri, membawa yang lebih muda masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun, aku disini" Chanyeol bergumam sambil mencium pelipisnya dan mulai mengayun-ayunkan tubuh mereka berdua ke kiri dan kanan demi menenangkan Baekhyun. Bibirnya pun tak henti membisikkan lebih banyak kata-kata penghiburan.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya untuk menangis, dan setelah menguras semua air matanya sebanyak yang ia bisa, anak itu jatuh pingsan. Chanyeol membawanya ke salah satu ruang rawat selagi ia berbicara pada kerabat Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau?" seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman dari nyonya Byun bertanya saat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Aku teman dekat Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol cepat, langsung membungkam wanita itu dan membuatnya memilih untuk tak bertanya apapun lagi.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang kondisi Baekhyun saat ini? Aku benar-benar sangat khawatir. Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun padaku tentang kehidupan pribadinya."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar wanita itu mendesah kecil.

"Keluarga Baekhyun berasal dari Bucheon. Mereka keluarga yang mampu, setidaknya sebelum kekayaan mereka terkuras untuk biaya pengobatan ayah Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berumur lima belas tahun. Setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia, Baekhyun hanya memiliki ibunya. Dan sekarang," wanita itu berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menyeka air matanya.

"Baekhyun... sendirian."

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar semuanya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan dimana Baekhyun berada. Anak itu masih tertidur saat dirinya sampai disana. Paras manis Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu terlihat damai kini dipenuhi oleh gurat kesedihan yang taunya berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasakan sakit di dadanya dan tak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar dan mengerjab bingung menatapnya.

"Hey," sapanya lembut sembari ia buru-buru menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangan, berharap Baekhyun tak akan menyadari hal itu.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri. Bodoh sekali bagaimana ia pikir ia bisa lolos begitu saja dari Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Baekhyun terkekeh sembari ia mendongak menatap langit-langit di atas.

"Kau mengasihaniku, kan?"

Chanyeol tersentak.

"Kau mungkin sekarang sudah tahu," Baekhyun menghela, suaranya lemah dan rendah. "Ayahku telah tiada, pun ibuku sekarang juga telah tiada. Uang di rekening bank kami hampir habis. Aku mungkin harus behenti kuliah juga." Baekhyun tertawa pahit pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga aku harus mengalami semua ini," ujarnya. "Mengapa mereka tidak mengambil nyawaku juga? Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup sekarang sa..saat.." suaranya parau. "...saat tak ada apapun yang tersisa untukku?"

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun tergesa-gesa. Kehangatan tiba-tiba yang ia berikan sedikit mengejutkan Baekhyun sebelum anak itu kembali tenang. "Kau masih memiliku, Baekhyun."

Yang lebih kecil menatapnya dengan mata sedih dan muram yang membuat hati Chanyeol kembali terenyuh. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol," Baekhyun tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia menghabiskan hari dengan menangis. "Aku sangat menghargai hal itu. Dengan kau yang berada disini memberiku rasa nyaman dan aman, aku sangat sangat menghargainya."

"Dan aku bisa memberimu lebih dari itu."

Chanyeol merasa dirinya akan meledak. Dia harus mengakui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun bila ia ingin membantu anak itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya tak mengerti.

"Aku bukan seperti siapa yang kau kira adalah aku, Baekhyun" mulai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian. "Biar kutebak, apa kau adalah seorang ketua geng?"

Chanyeol melongo padanya, tercengang. "Apa? Tidak, bukan begitu. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, Chanyeol. Kau terdengar seperti tokoh utama dari drama-drama di televisi."

Chanyeol tersenyum, merasa lega saat ia tampaknya dapat menyelesaikan hal ini dengan baik. "Aku bukan mahasiswa, Baekhyun," jelas Chanyeol perlahan. "Aku CEO dari perusahaan besar di Korea".

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, yang membuat Chanyeol tenggelam dalam rasa gelisahnya. Barulah saat sayup kikik Baekhyun ditangkap oleh telinganya, Chanyeol bisa menghela lega.

"Aku sudah menduganya saat pertama kali kau mengatakan bahwa kau sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol yang kukenal, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedikit terkejut dan juga... malu."

Baekhyun mengerang selagi ia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. "Sial! Pantas saja aku selalu merasa pernah melihatmu entah dimana sebelumnya."

Chanyeol tertawa. Satu hal yang disukainya dari Baekhyun adalah anak itu yang selalu ceria dan begitu positif terlepas dari apapun keadaannya, dan Chanyeol mengagumi Baekhyun karena hal itu.

"Aku serius, Baekhyun," ujarnya dalam nada bicara yang membuat yang lebih kecil terdiam kaku. "Maaf karena telah berbohong padamu. Aku selalu menjadi waspada kepada orang lain karena setiap orang yang kutemui sejauh ini hanya menyukai dan menginginkan status juga kekayaanku saja."

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya. "Itulah alasan mengapa aku berpura-pura menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Aku ingin menjalin pertemanan yang tulus denganmu, dan karena aku yakin kau berbeda dari orang-orang itu, aku tak masalah dengan membongkar jati diriku padamu sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, mungkin masih berusaha memahami semuanya.

"Aku ingin membantumu, Baekhyun," lanjut Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tetap tak mengatakan apapun. "Kau adalah seseorang yang kusayangi, dan aku tak ingin melihatmu menderita saat aku cukup mampu membantumu."

"Membantuku, bagaimana?" Baekhyun pelan bertanya.

"Aku akan membantumu dari segi finansial. Tidak, aku bisa membantumu dari segala hal, aku ingin kau bergantung padaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Paham.

"Lalu, seberapa tua dirimu?"

Chanyeol mengerjab, "Apa?"

"Usiamu, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengulang. "Berapa usiamu yang sebenarnya?"

"Oh!" seru Chanyeol. "Well, aku dua puluh delapan."

Yang lebih kecil mengangguk. "Menarik. Jadi pada dasarnya, kau menawarkan dirimu sendiri untuk menjadi _sugar daddy_."

Chanyeol melongo menatap Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat konyol," ujar Baekhyun, tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu yang lebih tua. "Tutup mulutmu itu."

Chanyeol melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun padanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya... terkejut? Dibandingkan sebagai seorang _sugar daddy_ , aku hanyalah teman yang ingin membantumu."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai balasan?."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sekali. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu ceria lagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengerjab-ngerjab menatap Chanyeol dari balik bulu mata lentiknya sebelum ia akhirnya kembali menangis lagi. Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang layak setelahnya, karena Baekhyun yang terus menangis dan menangis lagi bahkan setelah berhari-hari membuat Chanyeol kesulitan berbicara dengan anak itu.

Dan kini sudah lama sekali semenjak hari kematian dan pemakaman ibu Baekhyun. Juga Chanyeol yang memantapkan diri sendiri sebagai ' _sugar daddy'_ untuk Baekhyun. Tidak hanya menunjang Baekhyun dari segi finansial saja, Chanyeol juga mendukung dan menunjangnya dari segi emosional.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun akan menolak bantuan dari Chanyeol saat dirasanya itu cukup berlebihan untuknya. Tetapi yang lebih tua juga akan selalu menemukan jalannya sendiri. Chanyeol akan terus melakukannya hingga di titik dimana Baekhyun lelah dan tidak bisa menolaknya lagi.

Dan kini, disinilah keduanya berada.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, jika kau tak melakukan apapun, seseorang lain bisa saja merebut hati Baekhyun," ujar Jongdae, mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Tak masalah, jika itu membuatnya bahagia," Chanyeol berujar lemah. Jujur saja, Chanyeol ingin sekali memukul Jongdae karena ia sangat membenci pemikiran seperti itu.

"Juga, bagaimana pula caranya aku mengatakan padanya aku mencintainya?" Chanyeol menghela frustasi. "Sudah kukatakan, dia akut akan cinta! Aku tidak tahu mengapa, dan itu hal terburuknya. Jika aku membiarkannya, dia bisa saja meninggalkanku. Jika aku memberitahunya, dia juga kemungkinan akan meinggalkanku juga. Sialan, ini jalan buntu, Jongdae."

"Apa kau sudah pernah melakukan..." Jongdae mengangkat jari-jemarinya, membentuk pola lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, lalu memasukkan telunjuknya yang lain pada lubang yang terbentuk.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu."

" _Dude_ , kau ini terlalu baik atau bagaimana heh?!" erang Jongdae.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Seks hanya untuk mereka yang saling mencintai satu sama lain."

Jongdae tertawa mengejek padanya. " _You're so boring_!." ia menghela selagi menatap penuh iba pada temannya yang satu itu. "Kupikir, setidaknya kau sudah _melakukannya_ , karena kau tahu, entah bagaimana tapi hal itu bisa membuat hubungan antara dua orang menjadi lebih erat."

"Hanya jika mereka memiliki perasaan satu sama lainnya," Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Itu membuktikan point perkataanku."

Jongdae merotasikan malas bola matanya. "Terserah, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau benar-benar membosankan. Kau si bujangan malang yang membosankan!"

Chanyeol menghela. "Aku tidak peduli," ia berujar begitu sembari dirinya bangkit dari sofa. "Menyingkir dari kursiku dan kembali bekerja, Jongdae. Aku masih atasanmu, ingat? dan aku bisa memecatmu."

Jongdae melemparkan tatapan masam padanya. "Jangan sampai rasa frustasimu itu berimbas padaku, Park sialan."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Chanyeol berjalan seperti biasanya. Ia menghadiri semua pertemuan yang telah diatur oleh sekretarisnya dan menyelesaikan berbagai macam dokumen-dokumen penting. Mencoba sekuat yang ia bisa untuk memenuhi pikirannya hanya dengan masalah pekerjaan, tanpa ingin membuat dirinya sendiri stress akan perihal hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukuh tujuh lewat saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya hari itu.

"Punggungku sakit," gerutunya sendiri sambil menyandarkan tubuh belakangnya pada kursi. Sejenak, ia hanya duduk diam bersandar disana, menatap langit-langit di atas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya belum ingin pulang. Pemikiran-pemikiran di dalam kepalanya entah bagaimana sedikit membuat dirinya merasa aneh dan janggal. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun malam ini, tidak ingin menyusahkan Baekhyun dengan hal-hal sepele seperti masalah perasaannya misalnya, saat anak itu akan menghadapi ujian di kampusnya yang tentu saja lebih penting.

Tapi Chanyeol ingat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan setia menunggunya setiap malam, memasakkan makanan dan menunggunya pulang hingga mereka dapat makan malam bersama. Dan itu mendesaknya membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tidak ingin pulang malam ini lalu bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah.

Meski terdapat perang batin di dalam dirinya, Chanyeol tetap ingin melihat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

Si CEO memasuki rumah dan langsung disapa oleh Baekhyun yang berlarian ke arahnya, seperti anak anjing dengan rambut halusnya yang melompat naik turun.

"Selamat malam," sapa Chanyeol dengan suara lelahnya selagi Baekhyun membantunya menarik lepas _coat_ yang ia kenakan.

"Kau tak apa? Kau terlihat begitu lelah," ujar Baekhyun khawatir, lengannya ia letakkan pada punggung Chanyeol dan menuntun lelaki itu masuk. "Apa kau ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum makan atau...?"

Langkah dan ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol dengan tak diduga menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, hm?" Baekhyun tertawa ringan, telapak tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Chanyeol. "Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

Yang lebih tua terdengar menghela sebelum akhirnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Tidak ada apa-apa" bisiknya tepat di depan kulit leher Baekhyun. "Aku hanya... lelah... hanya itu."

"Aaww..." Baekhyun bergumam, telapaknya mengusap pelan punggung yang lebih tua. "Kau ingin pijatan sebelum kita makan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak saat aku bisa merasakan perutmu keroncongan, kau bodoh. Kau seharusnya makan terlebih dahulu tanpa harus menungguku."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa makan sendirian."

Baekhyun menjauh dan kembali menuntun Chanyeol menuju ruang makan. Bibirnya tak henti menggumam ini itu tentang kehidupan kampusnya, membicarakan apa saja selagi ia makan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam, mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun penuh perhatian. Baekhyun terlihat begitu menikmatinya dan sangat bahagia. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Chanyeol.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu lalu tidur, aku tahu kau lelah," ujar Baekhyun padanya tepat setelah keduanya menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan membawa dirinya sendiri berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih harus membersihkan meja makan karena hari ini para pelayan rumah mereka sedang libur.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti dengan piyama tidurnya, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur dengan lampu kamar yang dibiarkannya padam, matanya menatap langit-langit di atas sedang pikirannya tenggelam sibuk merenungkan hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Baekhyun.

Apa yang terjalin di antara mereka, bukanlah hal yang sesederhana itu. Mereka membangunnya di atas rasa kepercayaan dan saling peduli pada satu sama lain. Sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak keduanya hidup bersama, semuanya berjalan dan mengalir begitu saja. Perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi di antara diri mereka adalah sesuatu yang harus Chanyeol biasakan untuk dirinya bisa menerima akan hal itu, namun ia takut jika suatu hari nanti Baekhyun meninggalkannya, dan akan merusak segala sesuatu baginya.

Tapi itu bukan masalah, bukankah begitu? Dia tidak bisa meminta Baekhyun untuk tinggal bila anak itu benar menginginkan pergi. Itu hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak memiliki hak akan diri Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak berhutang budi apapun padanya saat Chanyeol sendirilah yang memaksa untuk melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun.

Persetan dengan hidupnya. Persetan dengan perubahan. Persetan dengan perasaannya!. Baekhyun bukan miliknya!.

Ketukan kecil terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya.

"Chanyeol?" suara lembut Baekhyun terdengar, setengah berbisik. "Kau sudah tertidur?"

Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk berbohong, tapi ia berakhir menemukan dirinya menggumam, "masuklah."

Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit meski dapat didengarnya suara derit pintu yang dibuka, diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang memasuki kamarnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana ranjangnya bergoyang selagi Baekhyun menyalip masuk di bawah selimutnya, terus bergerak mendekat sampai anak itu kini tepat berbaring di sampingnya, menekan dirinya pada sisi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Ada yang salah?" Chanyeol bergumam.

Yang lebih muda mengulurkan tangan, melingkarkannya pada tubuh yang lebih tua. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan Baekhyun kini sedang menatapnya dalam gelap, menelitinya.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Tapi ada yang salah denganmu. Sikapmu sangat aneh, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, khawatir.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," Chanyeol menjawab lalu menutup matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau pintar berbohong padaku, _daddy_?"

Chanyeol hampir meledak dalam tawanya, membuat Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis dengan tatapan yang tetap memerhatikan yang lebih tua.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu," yang lebih tua akhirnya bersuara.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah, tapi apa yang salah denganmu, Chanyeol? Katakan padaku. Aku khawatir dan kurasa kita perlu membicarakannya."

Yang lebih tua hanya bisa tersenyum masam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Baekhyun. Ini hanyalah aku yang merasa telah menjadi orang tua yang menyedihkan, kau tak perlu khawatir."

" _But i'm your baby_ , Chanyeol. Aku harus merawat dan mengurusmu."

Yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya"

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Baek. Kau harusnya pergi keluar dengan teman-temanmu, bersosialisasi dan menikmati hidupmu."

"Aku sudah melakukannya," ujar Baekhyun. "Kehidupan sosialku baik-baik saja, kau tahu itu. Semua kekhawatiranku akhir-akhir ini adalah bagaimana agar aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama denganmu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya. "Itu bagus... Tapi, kapan terakhir kalinya kau berkencan?"

Mata Baekhyun membola, "Apa?"

"Kau perlu berkencan," Chanyeol menggumamkan kata-kata yang membuat dirinya sendiri merasa tak nyaman. "Carilah seorang kekasih, aku tahu kau pasti lelah terus-terusan berurusan denganku."

"Aku tak butuh seseorang lainnya," ujar Baekhyun ketus lalu bersungut-sungut menarik diri menjauh dari yang lebih tua. " _Dammit_ , Park..!"

Chanyeol mengerjab, menoleh menatap punggung Baekhyun yang kini membelakanginya. "Hey, kau marah?" tanyanya, tangannya terulur mengguncang pelan bahu Baekhyun. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Aku tak ingin berbicara lagi," Baekhyun menggerutu sebal. "Tidurlah, Chanyeol. Selamat malam."

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol hanya menatap tubuh belakang Baekhyun, tercengang dan tak mengerti mengapa anak itu tiba-tiba marah padanya. Dia sejenak merenenungkan tindakannya dan akhirnya memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tubuhnya ia bawa beringsut lebih dekat pada yang lebih muda, Chanyeol menyelipkan lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Dapat dirasakannya anak itu menegang akan sentuhannya, membuat yang lebih tua makin ingin membawanya lebih dekat dengannya.

"Menjauh," Baekhyun merengut.

"Katakan dulu kenapa kau marah," bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinganya.

"Kau bodoh, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar, karena itu buat aku mengerti."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku berusaha menerka-nerka, tapi aku bodoh Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu tidur saja. Kau masih harus bekerja besok, dasar CEO bodoh..."

" _Come on, baby_ ," Chanyeol menggumam, menciumi belakang kepala baekhyun. "Bicara padaku. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan kau yang marah padaku."

Baekhyun terdengar mendengus, namun terlihat lebih tenang. Saat Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan kembali berbicara, yang lebih muda tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya. Chanyeol membeku akan jarak keduanya yang terlampau dekat, merasakan bagaimana ia mendadak kesulitan mengambil nafas dengan Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja darinya.

"Baekhyun..." bisiknya.

Yang lebih muda tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya terulur, menangkup dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya dalam diam, menatapnya dengan mata hitam kelamnya yang berkilat penuh kasih sayang yang sayangnya tak dapat Chanyeol lihat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun menciumnya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menduga ciuman itu akan terjadi. Otaknya seolah membeku dan mati saat disadarinya bibir Baekhyun berada di bibirnya. Bibir yang selama ini ia khayalkan itu sekarang berada di bibirnya, menekan pelan miliknya.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa begitu lembut dan lunak, tepat seperti yang selalu Chanyeol bayangkan. Juga terasa begitu berharga meski sangat kecil, sempurna sekali.

Hal itu terasa sangat nyata hingga saat dimana Baekhyun menjauh, Chanyeol mulai meragukan kebenaran dari ciuman mereka yang baru saja berlalu.

"Aku tidak berada dan bertahan denganmu selama dua tahun lamanya hanya untuk menerima sebuah 'saran kencan' darimu, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak perlu mengencani seseorang lainnya karena aku sudah menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya padamu. Kau memilikiku, dan itu bukan karena aku berhutang hidup padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Sangat."

Chanyeol hanya mampu melongo dan menatap tak percaya pada yang lebih muda, kali ini meragu akan kebenaran dari kalimat anak itu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi, tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau bagaimana mengungkapkan balik perasaannya. Yang Chanyeol tahu adalah hatinya yang terasa lebih hidup dan menghangat.

"Tapi aku mengerti jika kau tak membalas perasaanku," Baekhyun mengeluh. "Kau lebih tua dariku, juga sangat berkuasa. Kau bisa memiliki seseorang yang lebih kaya atau lebih baik atau lebih pintar dariku. Aku tak pantas untukmu, aku tahu itu. Mu... mungkin aku hanya akan, uuhmm ya.. yaa.., me... menuruti nasihatmu dan mencari seseorang lain..."

"Tidak bisa."

Sipit baekhyun melebar ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengubah posisinya menjadi berada di atasnya, mengungkung tubuh mungilnya. Mata hitam kelam namun penuh pancaran kelembutan milik Chanyeol menatapnya.

"A...apa?"

"Tidak bisa, kau milikku," Chanyeol berbisik selagi ia mengikis jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memilikimu selain aku."

"Tidakkah itu sedikit egois saat kau bahkan tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?" Baekhyun tertawa ringan, menutup matanya setelah menghela pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Siapa bilang aku tak memiliki perasaan untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengerjab. "A...apa maksud..."

"Percaya atau tidak, itu adalah hal yang sedang aku perdebatkan dengan diriku sendiri," Chanyeol berujar begitu sembari dirinya yang bergerak menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Baekhyun. "Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu hingga aku takut kehilanganmu. Begitu banyak hal-hal yang menghantuiku tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya tentang kau dan aku..." desah Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkan melakukan segalanya hanya denganmu, dan itu menakutiku saat aku memikirkan kau yang bisa saja meninggalkanku untuk seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Kau sudah menjadi yang terbaik, Chanyeol. Tak ada yang bisa lebih baik lagi darimu," Baekhyun bergumam dan melingkarkan lengannya pada yang lebih tua, memeluk Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa sayang.

"Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari masa depanmu. Aku ingin merawatmu. Membuatmu bangga. Membuatmu bahagia. Berbagi pencapaian yang kuraih denganmu dan menjadi tempatmu membagi pencapaian yang kau raih. Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu."

"Apa itu sebuah lamaran?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa, mengacak rambut hitam Chanyeol sebelum kemudian mengecup puncak kepala lelaki itu. "Mungkin saja. Maukah kau menerimanya?"

"Apakah dengan menerima lamaranmu bisa menaikkan jabatanku dari _sugar daddy_ -mu menjadi tunangan-mu?"

"Itu terlalu cepat!" Baekhyun tertawa kencang. "Bagaimana dengan menjadi kekasih dulu untuk sekarang?."

"Lamaranmu diterima, kalau begitu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menekan tubuhnya makin merapat pada Baekhyun dan mencium anak itu sekali lagi, membawanya dalam ciuman yang perlahan dan tulus.

Atmosfir diantara keduanya terasa mulai meningkat saat keduanya perlahan lebur akan kehangatan masing-masing. Begitu hangat dengan tubuh keduanya yang saling membelit di bawah selimut juga kulit yang saling bersentuhan dengan caranya yang paling intim.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa memanggilku _daddy_ ", Chanyeol bergumam sambil tersenyum menggoda bibir Baekhyun.

"Tutup mulutmu dan cium aku lebih banyak lagi, Park!" Baekhyun menggerutu, makin erat memeluk Chanyeol masuk dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

The end.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
